Old Wounds
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Throughout Link's life there has been one thing that he wondered about. His parents. He knew there was more to the story than what he was told. He always wondered if his parents would be proud of him. Zelda gets Link to open up about the topic & then she takes him to her Father. They ask their Father for the whole truth & when he agrees it opens old wounds & changes Link forever.


**Heey there everyone, so this is just another one-shot I decided to write on The Legend of Zelda, based on Skyward Sword. I hope you like it!**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! All reviews, favorites, follows and reading this story are greatly appreciated, thank you! :)**_

_**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**_

* * *

"_Old Wounds"_

**. . .**

Link and Zelda are sitting outside the Sealed Temple by the large statue of the Goddess on the Surface. Link has his arm around Zelda and the two are cuddled up against one another while leaning against the large statue.

It was a peaceful day down on the Surface; the sun is out, shining brightly in the sky, the sky is a light baby-blue color with white clouds scattered around. The weather is nice; it's cool and a bit on the warm side.

Both of them have been going back and forth from Skyloft to the Surface, getting most of their things from Skyloft they are completely worn out at the moment.

The two are staring up at the sky. Link sighs, just above those clouds is his home: Skyloft. Wow, he is definitely going to miss Skyloft; all his friends are there and he is mostly going to miss his rare crimson Loftwing. His Loftwing is one of his best friends; it will not be like he will never see his Loftwing again, but not as much as he used to now that Link will be living on the Surface with Zelda.

The wind blows Link's hair a little and he sighs. He loves this weather. Link gets lost in his thoughts as he stares up at the sky. Thinking about his friends: Pipit, Karane, Fledge, Batreaux, Strich, Cawlin, Beedle, Kina, Orielle, Parrow, and he will even miss Peatrice.

Of course, Link will miss everyone else who he has met and befriend while he grew up on Skyloft. However, now he could live a new adventure with Zelda on the Surface. Besides, they have Groose living with them on the Surface with Impa in the temple.

Link begins to think about all the adventures he has been through in his life. All the people he has helped, whether it was on Skyloft or on the Surface. He has saved so many lives and he has protected many people from darkness and evil. He has helped people solve simple problems and he has helped people solve life or death problems. He was a Hero. Their Hero.

However, one question always made its way to Link's mind. No matter how much Link thinks of all the things he has done as a Hero and even before then, he thinks of one question that he will never get an absolute answer.

Would his parents be proud of him?

Link never told anyone that is what he thinks of. He never asked anyone their opinions on that question. Of course, they would answer yes.

Link misses his parents. He never had the chance to know them. Link was never the type of person to think of "what if's". He thought about the things that he couldn't change.

"Link?" Zelda voice suddenly breaks the silence. She looks up at him and sees he is lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

Link shakes his head, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Zelda rolls her eyes at the Hero, "Uh-huh. Sure. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Link sighs and runs his hand through his messy, dirty blonde hair. "It's just . . . it's stupid.'"

"C'mon, Link, I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad." Zelda says with a small smile. "Besides, you know you could tell me anything anyways. So, spill."

Link chuckles and nods his slowly nods. "It's just . . . I was thinking about all the things I have done. All the people I saved and helped, I just think back to the same thing."

"What thing is that?" Zelda asks curiously and softly.

"I always end up asking myself one question: would my parents me proud of me?" Link finally says in a quiet voice. "It's stupid to think it. I will truly never know the answer to that, but, well, I don't know, Zel. I just always wondered if they would be proud that their son was the Hero of Legend. Would they be shocked? Surprised? Happy? Scared?"

Zelda frowns. She looks up at him and sees he is just staring off into the distance. "You don't remember your parents?"

Link shakes his head, "No. I was a baby when they died; that's what I was told anyways." He sighs and looks down at his lap, "I don't remember anything about them. I don't know anything about them. When I grew up, your Father told me some things about them."

"Like what?" Zelda asks, cocking her head slightly to the side as she stares at Link.

"Your Father told me apparently how they died and what their names were. My Mother's name was Zora and my Father's name was Colin. Your Father said my Mother apparently died while she was in labor with me. They saved me, but she died. My Father was a knight; one of the best too. He died of natural causes though; he was very sick one day and died a few weeks before my Mother did."

"Link?" Zelda says him name quietly.

Link turns to look at Zelda. He nods, "Yes?"

"Why do you keep saying 'apparently'?" Zelda asks as she gives the Hero a confused and curious look. "Do you think my Father was lying to you or you think there is another story?"

Link hesitates at first at Zelda's question, but then after thinking about it, he finally nods his head. "I don't think your Father was lying to me . . . I just think there is more to the story or he is hiding something from me. Maybe to protect me?"

Link sighs, "I don't know, but I guess it doesn't matter. I can't do anything to change it."

Zelda narrows her blue eyes at him. She knows this is bothering him and hurting him by not knowing. She knows he must miss his parents and she also knows it must kill him that he thinks that there could be more to the story, but he would never dare ask anyone.

Zelda's eyes then widen and she jumps to her feet. She places her hands on her hips and she smirks down at the Hero. Link raises an eyebrow at Zelda, but she only smiles back.

"What are you doing?" Link finally asks, still sitting down on the soft grass.

Zelda rolls her eyes, still smiling, "Let's go."

Link raises an eyebrow, still confused, "Where?"

Zelda sighs, rolling her eyes again at the Hero, "To see my Father. We are going to get some real answers about your parents. I promise."

Link smiles up at her and nods. He jumps to his feet and he takes her hand in his. The two of them run towards the nearest Bird Statue and they quickly make their way to the sky.

Once they make it into the sky, Link whistles for his bird and almost immediately, his rare crimson Loftwing comes flying to him.

His Loftwing catches Link and Zelda and then Link starts directing his Loftwing towards Skyloft.

The Loftwing looks up at Link, clearly annoyed at his owner that Link hasn't been flying his often. Link pets the top of his Loftwing's head, smiling down, "I'm sorry. I miss you too though."

The Loftwing brings Link and Zelda to Skyloft in the matter of minutes and the two jumps off the bird, landing gently –because of the Sailcloth- in front of the Knight Academy.

Both look at each other and share a quick nod. They take each other's hands and start rushing inside.

Zelda and Link rush passed Pipit who is chatting with Karane. Pipit waves at Link and Karane gives a big smile towards Zelda, who widely smiles back.

"Where do you think your Father is?" Link asks Zelda. She thinks about it for a moment before smiling, "He should be in the room he usually is. He should be in his room."

Link nods his head and then the two quickly walk over to the room. The double doors are shut and the sign on the door reads: _Headmaster __Gaepora_.

Zelda takes a deep breath before pushing against the heavy doors and opening them. Zelda then walks inside with Link following behind her.

Gaepora turns around from facing the window and turns to look at his daughter and the Hero. He smiles at them and slightly nodding his head, "Ah, hello, Zelda, and Link. What could I do for the two of you? I thought you two would be on the Surface."

"Well . . ." Zelda begins, slightly smiling, "we were down there, but then Link and I got on this . . . well . . . certain topic."

Link nods his head as Zelda continues, "We thought maybe you could know the answers to our questions."

"Oh," Gaepora begins, nodding his head, "of course! What would you like to know? Legends of Skyloft or the Surface perhaps? What would you like to know?"

Zelda and Link share a look before Link slowly turns to Gaepora. He takes a deep breath before finally saying the hard words. He looks at Gaepora and says in a low voice, "I would like to know what happened to my parents."

A shocked expression goes to Gaepora's face. He gasps quietly, shocked. Link has never really mentioned his parents; he hated to talk about it. He stares at Link with a confused and shocked expression.

"I want to know the truth; the whole truth and the whole story. Please. No lies and no half-told stories. Everything. Please, Gaepora." Link says with a stern voice; determination in his ocean blue eyes.

"Well, Dad? Do you know more than what you told Link before? Do you know what really happened to Link's parents?" Zelda asks, first looking at Link with a sad expression and then she turns to her Father, her eyes pleading that he agrees to tell them everything he knows.

Gaepora looks at Zelda and then at Link. He lets out a sigh, knowing they will not give up unless he tells them. He licks his lips and nod, "Okay. Alright, I will tell the two of you what I know."

"So," Link begins, his eyebrows knitting together, "there is more to the story?"

"There is a whole new story." Gaepora corrects, "What we told you about your parents died before . . . that was a lie. We have many reasons of lying to you, Link, but I will tell you everything."

Link holds in his gasp and he nods his head. Gaepora takes a seat and directs the two of them to do so as well.

Link and Zelda sit down, look at each other, and then turn to Gaepora. Gaepora lets out one finally sigh before finally starting to explain what really happened:

"It was a week after you were born, Link. Owlan, Horwell, a few others, your parents, and myself were gathered around by the Goddess Statue. You were just born, like I said, just a week ago. As we were all by the statue of our Goddess, Hylia, your mother was staring at you with a wide smile on her lips. She kept glancing up at the Statue. Your mother, Zora, had such an amazing imagination; she was so smart. We were all talking, but what she suddenly said . . . it caught all of our attentions. She said very clearly and proudly, 'My son will be the next Chosen Hero.'"

"We looked at her like she was mad. We did not understand what she meant. She just suddenly said it with such a look on her beautiful face. It shocked us all. Her husband, your Father, questioned her. Zora simply shook her head and smiled at us. She then said to us, 'Mine and Colin's son, Link, will be the next Chosen Hero; he will be the next Hero of Legend.' I asked her how she knew, what made her think that, and she just told us that it was a strong feeling she had as she was sitting by the statue with you in her arms."

Zelda's eyes are wide as she listens to her Father's story of what really happened. Link watches Zelda's Father carefully. His eyebrows are knit together and he is listening carefully; listening to every word carefully and closely.

"But how did they . . . die?" Zelda asks quietly.

Her Father lifts up a hand and nods his head, "I am getting there." He then takes a deep breath before continuing again. "I asked her if she was okay. When she said yes, I asked her if she was sure. Again, she said yes. Your Father, Colin, shook his head. He did not want to think about his son fighting against creatures and darkness. He wanted his son to be a knight; a strong, brave knight. Colin read many stories and learned a lot about the last Hero and what he went through. Your Father, surprisingly, did not want that. We actually thought it would be your Mother who thought that and your Father who would want you as the next Hero. Anyways, we went on with the rest of the day by the Goddess Statue. We talked and just hung out with one another."

"However, our peaceful day enjoying each other's company by the Statue suddenly changed. A strong wind came and a black and dark purple cloud appeared above us. We all stood up from sitting on the grass and stared up at the sky. We then heard a dark, loud, deep laugh. We were not sure where the laugh was coming from. We looked around, worried and very confused. However, suddenly these diamonds came shooting out of the dark cloud and landed right before us. The black, blood red, and dark purple color diamonds were circling around one another, as if they were chasing each other. The laugh grew louder and louder. Finally, the diamonds shoot skyward, and the next thing we know, a man . . . no, a _creature_ is standing before us."

"He licked his lips slowly. He was smiling widely and he continued to darkly chuckle as he glared at us. Zora held you tight, Link, and she hid behind Colin, Horwell, Owlan, and me. I asked him, sensing he was some type of darkness and evil, who he was and what he wanted. He was tall and thin with short white hair; his skin color was a greyish-yellowish color. He was no human; he was certainly for sure, a demon creature. He was wearing all white. His pants had diamond shapes cut out and he was wearing a long red cape. He was also wearing white gloves. Anyhow, he smirked at us as he slightly tilted his head to the side. I asked him again what his name was. He would not say. He only said it is not important . . . not yet, but he will tell us what he prefers to be called: The _Demon-Lord_."

Link and Zelda both gasp; they know exactly whom Gaepora is talking about. They know exactly who the 'Demon-Lord' is.

It's . . .

"Ghirahim." Zelda and Link both breathe out at the same time. Their eyes are wide and shocked looks are on their faces.

"But . . . how?" Link asks, very confused. "What does Ghirahim have anything to do with this and my parents?"

Gaepora puts up his hand, nods his head, and continues, "I yelled out to him, asking him what he wanted. He just laughed and shook his head once again. I saw his eyes wandering, as if he was searching for something . . . or someone. Suddenly, you cried, Link. Ghirahim heard a baby's cry and he suddenly smirked. He told us to step out of the way, but we refused. He then just simply pushed us aside no matter how hard we tried to fight against him; he was much stronger than we were. He walked straight up to Zora and stared down at you, Link. We went to go pull him away from your Mother, but he snapped his fingers, creating a diamond gate around the two of them. We could not get through no matter how hard we tried."

Gaepora then says with a sigh, "I remember every detail of that day. I remember what each person said to one another."

_***Flashback***_

_The Demon-Lord was staring down at baby Link. He then slowly looks up at Zora and asks, "Can I have him?"_

_She glares at him, snapping, "Get away you Monster!"_

_The Demon-Lord narrowed his cold eyes at Zora. He harshly asks her again, "Give me the baby. Now."_

_Zora yells, "What do you want with my son?!"_

_The Demon-Lord dances around her, shaking his head as he continues to stare down at the baby, "He will be causing me much pain in the future. I am clearly going to change that."_

"_What are you talking about?" Colin yells as he bangs on the diamond gate, trying to break through, but to no avail._

_The Demon-Lord sighs, rolling his eyes. He gives the baby a disgusted look, "In the future, when he is much older, he will be getting in my way. I will be after this . . . girl; the reincarnation of the Goddess, Hylia, but he tries to stop me. I am trying to awaken my Master, the Demon-King, but this child tries to ruin my plans!"_

_The Demon-Lord then begins to shake with anger as he glares at baby Link, "HE is the next Hero of Legend."_

_Everyone gasps. Zora's eyes widen and she shakes her head, mumbling, "I was right . . . I knew it."_

_The Demon-Lord continues to shake with anger, "I traveled here from the future through the Gate of Time. That Hero has beaten me and made a fool of me enough times. I am here to stop him once and for all! That wrenched brat! With him dead now, he won't be able to stop my plans from working in the future!"_

"_I will not let you harm my child! He will grow up until the time has come to put an end to you and your darkness. He will figure out he is the Chosen Hero and he will figure out his destiny. He defeat you and finish you and your Demon-King off." Zora snaps, her eyes like daggers as she stares up at the Demon-Lord._

_The Demon-Lord loses his temper. His body shaking with hatred and anger as he clenches his jaw. He points to baby Link, growling, "He defeated me. More than once. He defeats all my monsters and creatures I create. He ruins all my plans. __Do you know how that makes me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"_

_Zora holds baby Link close to her, tightly in her arms. She glares up at the Demon-Lord and hisses through clenched teeth, "Well, you will have to kill me first. I will not let you kill my son . . . our Hero."_

_The Demon-Lord sighs, shaking his head, but then he shrugs his shoulders, "You see, when I figured out that I could just come up here and get rid of my problem before he actually turns into my problem, this news has just filled my heart with rainbows! Now, if you think I will not kill you to get that child, you are sadly mistaken."_

_Before Zora could say anything else, the Demon-Lord snaps his fingers and a sharp sword appears in his hands. Zora's eyes widen and the next thing she knows, the sword slices through her._

_The Demon-Lord chuckles darkly as he watches her fall to the ground, holding baby Link in her arms tightly._

_However, right as he goes to bend down and grab baby Link, Colin jumps off his crimson Loftwing and lands behind the Demon-Lord, inside the diamond fence._

_The Demon-Lord turned around, eyes widen, but before anything, Colin takes his sword and slams it through the Demon-Lord. However, there was no effect. The only effect was the diamond fence suddenly disappears._

_Colin's eyes widen, but before he could use his sword again against the Demon-Lord, the Demon-Lord lifts up his own sword, the blood from Zora still on it, and jabs it right through Colin's beating heart._

_Colin falls to the floor, clenching his chest, and falls right next to his wife. Both, Zora and Colin landed between baby Link._

_The Demon-Lord goes to lift up baby Link, smirking evilly down at him, but suddenly Link's hand begins to glow, reveling a golden Triforce on his hand. The Triforce glows brightly and sends a powerful beam of light towards the Demon-Lord. He screams and turns around just in time to see an army of knights charging towards him._

_Gaepora, Owlan, Horwell, and many other knights runs towards the Demon-Lord, but before they could land one single attack, he snaps his fingers and disappears._

_Never seen again on Skyloft._

_***End of flashback.***_

Link stares at Zelda's Father, completely speechless. What could he say? There was nothing to say.

Zelda looks over at Link, watching him as his head drops and he is now staring at his lap.

Her Father stands up and says, "When he disappeared, we tried to save your parents, but it was too late. On their final breath, however, they mumbled something at the same time, the same thing. They said 'Tell our son we love him, we will miss him, and we are proud of him. We will always be proud of him and who he will become in the future."

"Your Mother, Link, also managed to say to you directly, even if you were just a baby, before passing on. She said, 'Always have wisdom, courage, and power inside of _you_. Without those three things, when you hold the Master Sword in your hands and go before evil, the strength in the Sword is weak and it will wield no strength at all. I wish you the best of luck, my son . . . my Hero." Gaepora tells Link in a soft voice.

Link looks up at Zelda's Father, his eyes watery. He does not know what to say. What could he possibly say?

"Link?" Zelda softly asks as she places her hand on top of his. He turns his head slowly towards her. She gives him a soft smile and nods her head slowly, "Your parents are proud of you. They love you so much. They may not be here now, but at least you finally know the whole story now, right?"

Link nods slowly, but then turns to Gaepora, "Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Gaepora sighs, shaking his head, "How could we? We could not jeopardize your future, Link. There was a chance that if you found out what truly happened, when you went against the Demon-Lord, it would not be because you were the Hero, but because you wanted revenge. In addition, what if you blamed yourself and decided not to be the Hero? There were many reasons and so much pain that it would have caused you if we would have told you. We did not want to open old wounds either."

Link opens his mouth, but no words come out. He does not know what to say. Zelda's Father has a good point and Link even knows it himself. If he would have known Ghirahim was the reason why his parents died, he would have fought him with hatred and vengeance inside of him. He would not be fully fighting him to save Zelda or to protect the reincarnation of the Goddess or even to save the world. Maybe a little, but his entire focus would be just revenge.

Zelda looks up at her Father and smiles, "Thank you for telling us."

Her Father nods his head, "I will give the two of you some time alone and to let this all sink in." Her Father walks towards the door, but stops next to Link. He looks down at the young Hero and says, "They would have died protecting you whether you were the Chosen Hero or not. They loved you and I bet my life and my daughter's life on the fact that they were proud of you then, and they surely are proud of you now."

Gaepora then walks out of the room, shutting the doors behind him, and leaving Zelda and Link alone.

"Are you okay, Link?" Zelda asks softly.

Link sighs. He slowly looks up at Zelda. What should he say? Is he okay? Will he ever be fully okay? The Hero then takes Zelda's hand in his own and suddenly, he smiles.

She looks at him with a questionable look, "Link?"

Link stands up and Zelda does so too. Link walks over to the window and pulls Zelda with him. He turns his head to look outside the window and up at the sky. Zelda watches his face carefully before turning her head to look up at the sky as well.

Link smiles, "My whole life I felt like a part of me was missing. Something was not right. I always felt incomplete in a way. Even when I found out I was the Hero of Legend or when we had our first kiss . . . I never felt whole . . . complete. Now, I may not have my parents with me, but I know that they are watching over me."

Link runs his hand through his hair, "I was never sure if they would be proud of me if they would have found out I was the Hero. I always wondered how they would react and if they would be happy or scared. For some reason, I always sealed away those feelings of my parents; I never wanted to think of them because I did not want to get hurt by thinking of 'what if's'. I was always, I guess, scared of what I would find out or what opinions I would hear if I asked anyone, so I didn't."

Zelda slightly smiles as Link continues. "I always loved protecting people and helping people out. It made me feel good and I enjoyed the looks on their faces as they cheered or thanked me. Zel, I may not remember my parents, but now I feel like I got to know them a bit more. I feel like they are with me. Every time I lifted up the Master Sword and went against a monster, I thought of my parents. I always had them on my mind and I wanted to make them proud. I wanted to make you proud."

"Link, I think you're not only my Hero or the World's Hero . . . you're your parents' Hero too." Zelda says with a smile.

Link smiles down at her and hugs her tightly, "Thanks, Zel." He sighs and when they pull apart, Link looks up at the sky once again through the window and says quietly, "I love you, Mom . . . I love you Dad."

Link then looks down at his hand and sees the slightly glowing Triforce. He smiles down at it. He thinks of what his Mother told him before passing away. He silently thinks to himself:

"_Always have wisdom, courage, and power inside of you. Without those three things, when you hold the Master Sword in your hands and go before evil, the strength in the Sword is weak and it will wield no strength at all." _Link sighs, also thinking silently to himself, "_I love you so much, Mother, Father._"

Link then gasps when a sudden memory flashes back to him. He remembers his parents whispering something to him the night before they died. His eyes widen as the words sink into him now. Their words are so clearly; he hears them perfectly in his mind.

His Mother told him when he was a baby and the night before Ghirahim killed the two of them, "_Take heart. Take control of it; don't let it own you. You are in charge. Learn about what ails you. The more you know, the more you can help yourself. Never give up. We all believe in you. You're not alone, look around! Don't let it win. Power, Wisdom, Courage. The Triforce is with you. We –your Father and I- are with you, always._"

Link stares up at the sky, Zelda in his arms, and a small smile forms on his lips as he stares up at the sky and smiles up at not only the sky, but his parents who are surely staring right back down at him, smiling. Finally, the old wounds that have been haunting Link are closed and sealed away for good.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this one-shot! I hope you liked it :)!**

***I used two quotes from Ghirahim from Skyward Sword, which I do NOT own.***

**Also, the quote/line:****"Take heart. Take control of it; don't let it own you. You are in charge. Learn about what ails you. The more you know, the more you can help yourself. Never give up. We all believe in you. You're not alone, look around! Don't let it win. ****Power, Wisdom, Courage. ****The Triforce is with you."**

**-I DO NOT OWN, I found it on DevinatART, by ****Choco-Doodle****. The picture that it is with and you could find this is on/called: "The Triforce of Recovery"**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
